We identified a new kindred of familial visceral myopathy. This new family has 3,500 members. In addition to smooth muscle atrophy, this family also has ptosis and external opthalmoplegia. We have interviewed members of 2 previously reported families. We believe that the majority of the patients are either asymptomatic or have very mild symptoms. Biochemical studies and cultures of gastrointestinal smooth muscle were performed. This data will be used as a control.